The Gleeful Avenger
by HungerGamesGleek123
Summary: What if one of our favorite glee clubbers, really did have a mom, but not your typical mom, one that spies, fights crime, and is totally badass? What if her mother was none other than Natasha Romanoff, aka The Black Widow? What if Hiriam and Leroy Berry weren't her real parents, just spies that her mom is paying? The keywords here are What and If. Couples are inside.


**The Gleeful Avenger**

**Summary: What if one of our favorite glee clubbers, really did have a mom, but not your typical mom, one that spies, fights crime, and is totally badass? What if her mother was none other than Natasha Romanoff, aka The Black Widow? What if Hiriam and Leroy Berry weren't her real parents, just spies that her mom is paying? The keywords here are what and If. Brochel, Tony/ Natasha, and mentions of Natasha/ Steve, Tony/ Pepper, and Rachel/ Puck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Avengers, or anything related to the Black Widow, but I do own this story. **

**A/N- In my last story, I'm So Happy, I forgot to mention that I don't own Glee so ya I don't. Another thing is that I wrote that story on my phone, and then I fixed things on my computer, i guess I forgot some things, like the disclaimer, and the ending authors note! I hope you like this story and my other stories to!**

No one's POV

"Rachel, are you ready to go see your mother?" Hiriam yelled up the stairs to his "daughter." Hiriam and Leroy Berry weren't really married or even gay, they both had a beautiful wife and kids at home that they got to see every other week, but lately her mother hasn't been able to see her daughter, so Rachel is staying with her for her college life and we get to go back with our families. Hiriam and Leroy are best friends. Rachel wasn't really their daughter, or even related to them. She in-fact is the daughter of the one and only Natasha Romanoff or as the world knows her, The Black Widow. It was very evident in everything that Rachel did, that she would be very much like her mother, and be very, as her boyfriend Noah, that she has to break up with soon, would say, "badass." Hiriam is a government official that worked with her mother, before Rachel was born, and was very good friends with Natasha. Because of that, she chose Hiriam and Leroy to take care of Rachel during the school year. While Hiriam was thinking, Rachel walked down the stairs with her suitcases, because she would be staying in New York for college, and announced that she was ready to go, and at the same time snapping Hiriam out of his daze.

"What did you say honey?" Hiriam asked Rachel. Rachel looked really annoyed at this question.

"I said I'm ready to go to Stark Industries, to see mom, Uncle Tony, and Aunt Pepper." Rachel said really annoyed, because anyone that knows her knows that she hates repeating herself.

"Ok, then let's go, just let me go tell Leroy that we can go now." Hiriam said while walking towards his "husbands" office. Hiriam knocked on Leroy's office door; I walked in when I heard Leroy say 'come in.'

"Leroy we can go to the airport now." Hiriam said to his best friend.

"Ok, one second, let me go get my bag from my room." Leroy said to Hiriam. Hiriam could tell that Leroy missed his family very much, he did to, but we are both used to it. Leroy then walked out of the study, and walked up the stairs past Rachel.

"Uncle Hiriam when will I ever get to meet your family, I mean you have met my family, but I haven't met yours, so when can I?" Rachel asked Hiriam.

"I never said you couldn't, well because you never asked until now, but we would have to ask your mother. " Hiriam told Rachel.

"Ok" Rachel said quietly. With that said, Leroy walked down the stairs.

"Ok, I have my bags; we can go to the airport now." Leroy said a little out of breathe.

"Were you running?" Rachel asked Leroy, who actually was all sweaty.

"No, I wasn't, I just sweat easily." Leroy said.

"Oh whatever, let's just go, we are going to miss our flight." Hiriam said. And with that they were in their car, driving to the Lima Airport, to make their 2:30 flight to New York.

Natasha's POV

At Stark Tower

"What if she doesn't understand and doesn't like that you and I were dating? What if she doesn't like the fact that we are getting married? Tony, what am I going to do? I mean she is my daughter, but she is also Steve's, and she hasn't seen her father in so long, that how is she going to take you being her stepdad? Oh my gosh, this can't be happening, I mean I love you, but what if she…she, oh my gosh." Natasha said that all in one breathe, that she was hyperventilating.

"Gosh, Tasha, now I know where Rachel gets that from. I mean she can talk a mile a minute! It's amazing." Tony said smirking.

"Shut up. I already knew that. But seriously what if she doesn't like it, or doesn't like me anymore because I haven't seen her in a month or two."

"Tasha, shut up. She loves you, and she gets that sometimes, you have to go to work. That's the price she pays for having an international spy for a mom, ok, so don't worry about it. If anything, I bet she is just happy that she got to see her boyfriend Noah, on the weekends, for a few weeks." He stopped to take a breath, and also to let it sink in for what he just said to is fiancé. "She is also probably happy, that she gets to see you for more than a few days." That made her smile, because he knew, that she was a little self-conscious about her parenting. She had always had Pepper and I to help her, well me to help her after my divorce with Pepper.

"Wow, Tony, you always know what to say, good job." She said patting him on the back. "Rachel's plane should have landed with Hiriam and Leroy about 5 minutes ago… you did remember to send a car, right?" Tasha said a little skeptical.

"Yes, I'll be right back. I have to make a phone call." Tony said while walking away. Natasha smirked knowingly, that he didn't get a car for Rachel to ride in.

Tony's POV

I knew that Natasha knew that I hadn't gotten the car for Rachel. That sure was embarrassing. Oh my god, I have to call Jarvis tell him, to get a limo for Rachel, since she already was a Stark Industries private jet.

"Jarvis, I need you to get the best limo for a teenage girl, down to the airport now to pick up Rachel." He really did love Rachel as his own, and soon would be his own, so he wanted her to ride in style. Since Rachel was the child of Steve and Natasha, it was like Rachel was already his own, because he was very good friends, with everyone on the Avengers team. The Avengers, and their children were all one big family, we called everyone uncle or aunt or their names.

"Alright sir, I will have the best there in about 5 minutes. Is that alright sir?" Jarvis asked in his normal monotone.

"Yes, Jarvis, that's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll tell Natasha." Tony said while walking out of the room.

Back in the main area of Stark Tower

"Ok, I just went to call the limo company, and they said that there limo left about 2 minutes ago, and should be there in about 5 minutes. So Rachel should be here in about 20 minutes." Tony said to his fiancé.

"Alright, I hope they aren't out of baggage claim and waiting for their car." Natasha said a little bit with a 12 year old girl's attitude. Just then Tasha's phone went off.

"Speak of the devil, its Rachel, probably wondering where we are, or the car." Tasha said with the exact same attitude.

Rachel's POV

Hiram, Leroy, and I had just gotten off of the plane that Uncle Tony sent us, and went to go find our baggage from baggage claim. We found our baggage about a minute or two after we got there, just our luck! After that we went outside looking for our car, it wasn't there yet, so I decided to call my mom.

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring." Rachel heard her phone as she waited for her mom to pick up the phone.

"Hello" Rachel heard her mom say after 4 rings.

"Hi mom, it's me Rachel" She told her mom.

"Hi Rachel, how was your flight? Was it good?" She heard her mom ask her.

"Yes mom, I had a very wonderful flight, so did Hiram and Leroy to. It was so peaceful and quiet that I got to take a nap, I normally never take naps on planes." She told her mother, the last part very seriously.

"Oh, well then I'm very happy for you! What are you doing now?" Her mother asked her.

"Right now, I'm on the street outside the airport waiting for the car to pick me up." She told her mom.

Just then the Stark Industries company car came into the pick-up area.

"Oh Honey, I'm sorry, I specifically told Tony to send you a car, and have it be on time!"

"Mom, its fine, it just got here!" I told my mom. Everyone thinks she doesn't worry about anything, but really she is a big worry-wart!

"Oh, ok. See you soon sweetie!" She told me in her trying to secretive that she isn't pissed at Uncle Tony voice.

Hiriam, Leroy, and I all got into the car, and it drove off. We were at Stark Tower aka Tony's House in about 15 minutes from the airport.

We all got out, and I greeted the doorman Mr. Coulson.

"Hello Mr. Coulson." I told him in my sweet voice.

"Hello, Rachel. Are you here to visit your mother?" He asked me while opening the door for me.

"Thank you, and yes I am." I told him again. Hiriam and Leroy can get my bags on the cart.

"Would you like me to tell them you are here?" He asked me very sweetly, I always liked him.

"No, but thank you. I want it to be a surprise, even though they already know I'm in New York." told him while walking towards the elevator.

"As you wish, Ms. Berry." He told me backing away from the phone.

I walked into the elevator, pressed the top button, and waited for the door to shut. The elevator ride wasn't very long so I didn't know what I was going to say, and the elevator is right in the middle of the living room. Luckily it didn't do a ding when it opened, so just in case they were in another room, I could still surprise them!

The door opened, and luckily they weren't in the living room. I went to my room, closed the door and texted the Hiriam and Leroy to bring my stuff and put it in the living room to surprise them.

Luckily they already knew what to do I bet, because they were already knocking on my door when I hit send. Probably to say bye, I mean I wouldn't be seeing them for the whole summer. I wouldn't even be in Lima, unless I was going to see Noah.

I opened the door, and immediately hugged the person. Instead of Hiriam and Leroy though, it was my mom.

"MOM! How did you know, I was up here, nobody was in the living room!" I told her flabbergasted that she knew.

"Well, one I am the world's best spy, you can't pull anything on me, and two, I'm your mother." She told me.

"Well, whatever. I missed you so much!" I told her, almost crying because I hadn't seen her in so long!

"Me to, honey, but before we catch up, Tony and I need to tell you something really important." Ok that's weird; they always tell me things, just not "really" important.

"Ok." I said starting to walk down the hall towards the stairs. I could tell my mom was following.

When I got downstairs, I went and sat on the couch. My mom went to go get Tony and tell him I was here. Hiriam and Leroy had just got up here and dropped off my stuff. Before they could leave, I quickly got up off the couch, and hugged each of them for a long time, until I heard the small cough of Tony telling me I had to let them leave, and sit down again. I quickly gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, and waved goodbye. When they left I went and sat on the couch, my mom and Tony following me.

"Ok, what did you want to tell me?" I ask them a little worried that someone in the family has gotten cancer or worse there firing Mr. Coulson! That would be awful!

"Well Rachel, your mom and I have been dating for a while now, even before this big gap of time when we haven't seen each other." That wasn't too surprising.

"Ok, that wasn't too hard to figure out. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked them.

"Well, no honey, there's more." My mom told me, she sounded a little hesitant that she wanted to tell me.

"Ya?" I asked her, even more worried than at the beginning.

"Well… Rachel, you see. I don't know how to say this, but… I love your mother very much and you have to realize that sometimes when two people love each other very much they-"I stopped him there.

"Wait, a minute, I'm stopping you there. Ok, 1) I'm not 5. 2) It's starting to sound like your telling me you guys had sex, and now my mom is pregnant. And 3) are you?" I asked directing the question to my mom.

She started laughing. "No honey, I'm not pregnant."

"Then what is it?" I asked annoyed now, because they weren't telling me.

"Well, Tony and I are getting married."


End file.
